Black and White
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: With the beginning of Lincoln and Haiku's relationship, they face new trials and a hand full of enemies that will try to seperate them using different methods and for different reasons. Revenge, jealousy, and tradition. (Sequel to Lucy's little secrets.)
1. Chapter 1

The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino.

This is a sequel to 'Lucy's little secrets', also thank you to everyone who supported that story.

MasterCaster helped come up with plot of the story.

It was the day after their first kiss, Lincoln and Haiku sat on the couch, while the rest of the family was having breakfast.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Haiku asked nervously, she took a quick glance at the others. "Will they accept us?"

Lincoln held Haiku's hand. "Their going to find out about us one way or another. It'd be best if we told them ourselves." Lincoln said before kissing Haiku's forehead. "And what makes you think they'll go against us dating? You saw how curious they was."

Haiku sighed. "I trust your judgement Lincoln." Haiku said before pulling Lincoln into a hug.

Lincoln quickly accepted the hug, and whispered into her ear. "Come on, the sooner we do this the better." Haiku nodded as they separated. Haiku followed Lincoln to the kitchen, where he called for everyone's attention. "I need to tell you all something!" Lincoln shouted over the chaos. The sound of a confession got everyone's attention immediately.

"What is it Linky?" Leni asked.

Lincoln took a deep breath. "Well..." Lincoln stretched a open palm to Haiku who accepted it, by placing her hand in his. Lincoln closed his hand around hers, and gently pulled her towards him. Everyone but Leni gasped as they had already figured out what he was going to say. "...me and Haiku are officially dating."

Leni gasped and joined the rest of the family, by having her mouth. Time passed and no one moved or made a sound. Haiku was beginning to lose hope, while Lincoln smiled as he patiently waited. "Sigh." haiku said as she began to let go of Lincoln's hand, but he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Wait for it." Lincoln calmly said. "But you probably should step back a bit." He said, as he let go of Haiku's hand. Haiku took three steps back, never breaking eye contact with Lincoln, as he smiles at her. Lincoln was soon mobbed by his sisters and parents, accompanied by the sound of excited squealing.

Haiku watched as Lincoln was smoothed by his family as they congratulated him and said how happy they was for him. She knew her family's reaction would be very different. "Can I talk to Lincoln in privet?"Haiku asked.

Everyone stepped aside so Lincoln and Haiku had a clear view of each other. "Of course." Lincoln said as he walked over to her. "Let's head out back." Haiku nodded, as Lincoln lead her to the back garden, and held the door open for Haiku to walk through. He looked to his family and sighed when he noticed someone was missing. "Nice try Lucy!" Lincoln called out.

"Sigh." Lucy said as she walked back in the house. "The one time I want to be forgotten."

"I promised myself that I won't forget about you anymore." Lincoln commented. He then closed the door behind him, as he went outside and dd another head count as he looked through the door's window. Everyone was still there. Lincoln made his way to Haiku, who was waiting for him under the tree. "Hang on, let me just turn off Lisa's tree cameras." Lincoln said before he began climbing the tree.

 **Lisa and Lily's room.**

Lisa panicked as one by one her monitors became static. "No, no ,no! Dang it." Lisa said as Lincoln had turned off all the cameras.

 **Back garden.**

Lincoln climbed out of the tree. "Okay, we now as much privacy as we can get around here." Lincoln said.

Haiku nodded. "We can't ever let my family find out about us." She said.

"Why?" Lincoln asked confused.

"They won't accept it, because you're not a goth." Haiku said, looking at the ground.

Lincoln walked closer to her and placed his hands on hers. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Lincoln said with a small smile.

Haiku looked up to face Lincoln and spoke. "It won't be. My cousin once tried dating someone who isn't a goth and our family rejected them, and forced them to separate. To this day my cousin is still hart broken." Haiku tightened her grip on Lincoln's hands. "I don't want that to happen to us." Haiku' voice had a hint of sadness in it.

Lincoln took in everything Haiku had told him. "How do we keep it a secret from them?" Lincoln asked. Haiku was caught off guard by how easily he was persuaded. "I trust your judgement Haiku."

"It won't be hard as long as no one tells them. They don't have any social accounts, they're reluctant to carry phones." Haiku said.

"Well that's a relief, because there's probably about 6 photos of us outside online by now." Lincoln said. Haiku looked back at the house and saw Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lola and Lisa looking through the windows holding their phones up.

"Sigh." Haiku said.

"Hey, since we're now a couple do you want to do something or go somewhere?" Lincoln said, as blushed a little.

"I would like to get to know your family better. I want to know more about you and your sisters, I feel like I only know Lucy." Haiku said.

"They'll be happy to spend time with you." Lincoln commented, as he smiled at her.

Haiku gave Lincoln a quick peck on the lips. They both blushed. "I'm still getting used to this relationship thing." Haiku admitted.

"That's okay, I am too." Lincoln answered, as he raised a hand to rest on Haiku's check. Haiku rested her head on Lincoln's hand, and gave him a soft smile. "We'll take things slow." Lincoln said smiling.

Haiku nodded. "That's everything I had to say." She said.

"I'll turn the tree's cameras back on and we can head back inside." Lincoln said as he retracted his hand, and begins to climb the tree. Lincoln soon came back down, and offered Haiku his hand. Haiku accepted the jester, and held it with her own hand. They walked up to the door, Lincoln opened the door, and they walked in to see all of Lincoln's sisters. "She wants to get to know us all better." Lincoln said before they could start probing.

"We'll as the oldest I should go first." Lori said.

"Preposterous! I have files on all of your core behaviours, as well as the medical records." Lisa argued.

"I know the most about the pets." Lana debated.

"She's my friend, I should talk to her first." Lucy counted.

"You've talked to her enough!" Lynn yelled as she tackled Lucy, causing a fight cloud. Every other Loud sister apart from Lily joining in.

Lincoln sighed as he let go of a shocked Haiku, and walk over to the fight cloud and picked Lily up. Lincoln walked back over to Haiku, carrying Lily. "Let's start with Lily." Lincoln said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln had pulled 2 chairs from the table for them to sit on. Haiku sat down on one chair and Lincoln sat on the other, carrying Lily. "So this is Lily." Lincoln began as Lily fidgeted on his lap. "She's only a year old, but she understands what we're saying."

"Bwa." Lily speaks up.

"She said hi." Lincoln translates.

"Hello young spirit." Haiku responds.

"Te ah goo." Lily babbles.

"She wants you to hold her." Lincoln tells Haiku.

"I've never held a baby." Haiku responds. "I don't know what to do."

"You do, you just don't realise it yet." Lincoln replies. Lincoln picks up Lily and holds her in front of Haiku. Haiku slowly raised her arms, and gently wrapped her fingers around Lily's sides. Lincoln slowly let go as Lily rested her head into Haiku's left shoulder, as Lincoln put his arm behind her so his hand rested on her right shoulder. Haiku watched as Lily fell asleep in her arms.

"Aaawwwww."

The couple looked up to see Lincoln's other sisters watching them with small smiles. They all had minor injuries on them from the fight. Lincoln removed his arm from Haiku and gentaly picked up Lily. "We'll pick names from a hat." Lincoln whispered as he took Lily out the kitchen and upstairs.

"We don't have paper or a pen." Lisa said to her sisters.

"I'll tear a page out of my poem book." Lucy said.

"I've got a pen." Lola said. "I never know when I might need to give a autograph."

Lana took off her hat, before speaking. "Alright everyone, let's do this."

 **Soon.**

Lincoln was holding Lana's hat in front of Haiku. The hat had multiple strips of paper in it.

Haiku pulled out a strip of paper and opens it. She looked confused at what it said, and handed it to Lincoln. _"Xzvq"_

"That's not how you spell your name Leni." Lincoln sighed.

"Oh. I'm still first right?" Leni responds. Lincoln nods. Leni celebrates a little while the other look disappointed.

Haiku dipped her hand into the hat again and took out another strip of paper. She unfolded it, and this time she could read it. "Lana." Haiku said. Lana calibrated.

This went on for while the order was: Leni, Lana, Luan, Lynn, Luna, Lola, Lisa, Lori, and Lucy. They was given a bit of time to prepare. While Haiku waited on the couch with Lincoln, who was playing a video game. "Nervous?" Lincoln asked.

"Can she really not spell her name?" Haiku asked.

"Leni's far from the brightest, but she means well. If you don't know what to say, just entertain her." Lincoln answered. "Also, just a heads up. You're probably not going to have much in common with anyone but Lucy."

 **Later.**

Haiku and Lucy were sat on Lucy's bed. Haiku had almost stayed for the full day, it had been none stop for her as she got to know the Loud sisters. They had only stopped for lunch. Haiku was completely exhausted. "How do you and Lincoln survive?" Haiku asks.

"I tend to hide in dark places for most of the day. Lincoln has built up a resistance, but will leave the house or make a plan when things get really bad." Lucy answered.

"How often do Lincoln's plans work?" Haiku questions.

"Not very often, but he usually is the only one with a idea, so we keep agreeing to join in. In all fairness they all seem so simple on paper." Lucy replies. "Do you have anymore questions before we contact Great grandma Harriet?" Haiku shook her head.

 **Soon.**

Haiku walked back down stairs to see Luan playing with Lily, as well as Leni looking through a fashion magazine, with Lola looking at herself. "Where's Lincoln?" Haiku asked causing them to jump.

"I think he's outback." Luan said. Haiku nodded, and went to the back garden. The first thing she noticed was the trash cans, lawnmower and a few makeshift cover using car panels and wooden beams stuck in the ground.

"Get down!" Someone yelled. Before she knew what was going on, she was tackled to the ground. She saw multiple streams of water hit where she was standing. She felt a sudden jolt as they hit the ground she realised she was laying next to Lincoln, who had his arms wrapped around her.

"Come on out Lincoln." Lana called

"We're just getting started." Lynn continued.

Lincoln and took inched closer to the improvised cover, that consisted of a car door leaning against 4 wooden posts (2 on each side). Haiku noticed he had a blue water pistol in one hand and a green in the other. Lincoln put down the blue water pistol, and removed the glass from the side mirror. Lincoln used the mirror to look around the corner of the cover. He could see Lana's feet under the lawnmower, and Lynn in the tree. Lincoln put the mirror back, and ran out of cover and fired at Lynn. Both Lynn and Lana fired upon him, but they all missed each other.

Haiku noticed that Lincoln had left his blue water pistol behind. Haiku silently moved closer to the cover and picked it up. She used the same tactic as Lincoln did to see around the cover. She saw that Lynn and Lana were completely focused on Lincoln, who was hid behind a trash can. Haiku decided to sneak up around so she was behind Lana, and fired into Lana's back.

"What the?" Lana said. Both Lana and Lynn turned to face Haiku. Lincoln too advantage of the distraction, as he burst from his cover and sprayed Lynn in the face.

"We win!" Lincoln celebrated, as he raised his arms in victory.

"Hey, it was supposed to be us V you." Lynn sulked.

"You fired at me, I wanted payback." Haiku answered.

Lynn began to argue. "But-"

"Lynn it's fair." Lana cut her off.

"Come on Lynn remember what we agreed too." Lincoln said in a soothing voice, as he approached them.

Lynn took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah I suppose it was fair. I would have done the same." She said, earning a small smile from her siblings.

"Maybe next time." Lincoln, said as he put a hand on Lynn's shoulder.

"A'int no next time about it." Lynn smirked.

"I should be going now." Haiku spoke up.

"I'll see you out." Lincoln said. He dropped his water pistol an Haiku did the same, before they both walked into the house, with Lynn and Lana close behind. When they reached the front door Lincoln turned around and shouted. "HAIKU'S GOING HOME NOW!"

Haiku flinched and had a ringing in her ears, while Lynn and Lana looked completely unaffected. Soon every member of the Loud family rushed to the door to say bye.

After Haiku left Lincoln's phone rang.

"Who's calling you Linky?" Leni asked in her usual happy tone.

"It's Ronnie Ann." Lincoln answered. The girls gasped.

"Put it on speaker." Lori said.

Lincoln answered the call and put it on speaker, as his sister surrounded him. "Hey Ronnie Ann, what's up?" Lincoln asked in friendly tone.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you something." She answered calmly.

"Erm, okay." Lincoln answered confused.

"Are you and that goth girl really dating?" Ronnie Ann asked.

"Yeah, how did you find out about that?" Lincoln responded.

"Lori, Leni, Luna and Lola have all posted photos of the 2 of you." She replied. "So are you really dating, or is this apart of a plan of yours?"

"I promise you we're actually dating, there's no plan or scheme behind it." Lincoln answered.

"Oh. Well. Bye Lincoln." With that Ronnie Ann hung up.

"That's weird, she didn't call me Lame-O." Lincoln commented.

"I don't trust her." Lucy thought out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning and Lincoln was getting ready for school. When he went down stairs for breakfast he noticed that Victor (The giant black teddy bear, that Lincoln had won for Haiku.) was leaning against the couch. "Forgot about you." Lincoln thought out loud. Lincoln had his breakfast and then sat on the couch with a lovesick smile.

When the loud sisters came downstairs and saw their brother, they all responded in different ways.

Lori smiled, as she thought back to when she and Bobby started dating.

"You should smile like that more often Linky, it looks good on you". Leni beamed.

"Thanks Leni." Lincoln said, still smiling.

"We're all happy for you bro." Luna said ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Luna." Lincoln said as he sorted his hair out.

Luan smiled as she was glad not to bet with Lucy, that Lincoln would date Haiku before Giggles.

Lynn was trying to figure out how she would get Lucy her $10.

Lucy smiled. 'At least one good thing came out of my suffering.' She thought to her self. 'A relationship for Lincoln... Oh and $10 for me.'

Lana worried that Lincoln would spend less time with her.

"Is he going to end up like Lori?" Lola asked.

Lori snapped out of her flashbacks. "Like me how?" Lori asked, glaring at Lola.

"If you're asking if he will become as lovesick, it's unlikely, as Lincoln has always had a more relaxed personalty." Lisa answered.

Lily just smiled at how happy everyone was.

"You might want to get breakfast or you'll be forced to leave without it." Lincoln mentioned. With that the sisters left to get their breakfast.

 **Later.**

Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, and Lola were walking into the school, and separated until it was just Lincoln and Lucy.

"This is good." Lincoln smiled.

"What is?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone's focused on me instead of you." Lincoln answered.

Lucy looked around and realised Lincoln was right. "Those photos must have been seen by everyone." Lucy thought out loud.

"I looked at them when Haiku was getting to know you all, and there is plenty of responses on everyone's posts." Lincoln responded.

Haiku walked up to them, and greeted them. "Hello my beloved." Haiku gave Lincoln a small smile.

Lincoln smiled back. 'She's trying.' He thought to himself.

"Hello Haiku." Lucy said in her usual emotionless voice.

Lincoln pulled Haiku into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Hello Haiku." He said into her ear.

Haiku was madly blushing, as she returned the the hug. "I wish I knew how to show you how much I care." Haiku said with a small bit of sadness in her voice.

"It's okay. I know you're trying, and I appreciate that." Lincoln said as he broke the hug but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Do you want to meet up later, or do you want some distance?" Lincoln asked.

"Erm." Haiku answered uncertainly.

"You can say you want some alone time if you want to, I'm not that kind of guy." Lincoln said.

"I would like to go to the Morticians Club at dinner if that's okay?" Haiku admitted.

"Okay." Lincoln answered casually.

"We should get our classes." Lucy cut in.

"Sigh. She's right." Haiku spoke.

"Sadly." Lincoln said. He gave Haiku another quick kiss. "I'll see you later." With that Lincoln left.

"Bye." Haiku quietly said after him.

"If it was anyone else you would of complained about them smiling." Lucy mentioned.

"He's the exception. If anyone else had kissed me I would have put a hex on them." Haiku responded.

With that they separated. No one noticed that Chandler was glaring at them though out the three's interactions.

 **Later.**

It was now dinner, Lucy and Haiku were in the Morticians Club.

"You do realise the longer your relationship with my brother lasts, the more likely your family will start snooping. You'll be lucky if they aren't snooping by the end of the week." Lucy spoke up.

"I know. I'm hoping enough time will have passed by the time they find out that they reconsider." Haiku responded.

"Would it help if they met Lincoln before finding out your dating? Give them time to get to know him." Lucy asked.

"They would barely acknowledge him, no matter how kind he is." Haiku responded.

"What if we disguise him as goth when he's around them?" Lucy suggested.

"They'd know he's faking, no matter how hard we try. They'd sense it." Haiku said. "Can we please talk about something else, I've not had a chance to write over the weekend."

"Very well, I imagine you have much write about." Lucy responded.

They began to write their poems. Unaware that their entire convocation was over heard by the goth boy who kicked Lucy out the club.

 **After school.**

Lincoln was waiting outside the school for Haiku. His younger sisters insisted on staying to. When Haiku walked our the doors, Lincoln instantly walked up to her. "How was your day?" Lincoln asked.

"Monotones." Haiku blankly stated.

Lincoln chuckled. "I can relate to that."

They both stood in silence for some time. They both wanted to say something, but they both couldn't think of anything to say.

"What are they doing?" Lana whispered to the others.

"I don't know." Lola whispered back.

"So erm do you want to go and do something, you know erm together?" Lincoln asked nervously, as he blushed heavily.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Haiku asked with as she blushed a little. Lincoln nodded as both they both blushed more. "I would love to, but we don't have anything in common."

"I'm sure we can find something, even if we like it for different reasons. Garners are mixed together all the time. Right?" Lincoln said nervously, as offered her his hand.

Haiku accepted the offer. "I would like to try." She answered. They both gave each other a quick small smile, before walking down the street. Lucy and the twins followed them, without them realising.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the week Lincoln and Haiku grew more confident at being the first one to express there feeling for each other whenever they met. They had also managed to find movies, T.V. shows, and some video games (Mostly in the horror genre to some extent.) When Luna found out what they was trying to find things they had in common, Lucy and herself made the couple a playlist of songs they might enjoy. Much to their delight both Lincoln and Haiku enjoyed every song, and thanked them for doing this for them.

Due to neither of them being overly popular or attractive by social standards they were never bothered at school. Except someone or some-people were leaving notes in their lockers calling them 'freaks', and 'pathetic', among other things. They both thought it was Chandler, but they decided to not do anything until they caught who ever it was in the act. It didn't rely bother them anyway, because they would always make sure the other knew that the author was wrong. Lincoln's friends all supported his relationship with Haiku, as such Haiku was offered to join them all at dinner, so at breaks they would do their own things, and spend dinners together.

But right now it Friday morning at the Loud House, Lincoln was sat on the couch waiting for everyone to get ready. Over the week his love struck face became more relaxed as he got more used to being in a relationship. But he looked very troubled as he daydreamed.

"Is something bothering you Lincoln." Lucy asked, as she appeared next to him on the couch, startling him.

Luan popped her head over the couch. "Yeah Link, you seem very _brothered_. Ha ha ha, get it?" She commented.

"How am I not used to that?" Lincoln asked himself. "And to answer your question, I'm fine, I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Be careful of what you do until it passes." Lucy responded.

"Don't over think about it though, I had that feeling when I started doing birthday parties." Luan advised.

"So I should be careful, but not go overboard?" Lincoln asked. Both of his sisters nodded in agreement.

 **Later.**

It was dinner and Lincoln was meeting up with Haiku. "Hello my beloved." Haiku greeted, as she put her arms around his neck.

"Hello my enchanters." Lincoln replied as he wrapped his arms around her. They sheared a few kisses before they joined the others.

When they sat down at their table with the others, Lincoln took his phone and a pair of headphones out of his pocket. He handed one to Haiku, and put the other in his ear, he plugged them into his phone and brought up the playlist Luna and Lucy made, he hit shuffle and it began playing 'Partners in crime' by 'Set it Off'

"Did you get another one of those notes?" Haiku asked.

"Yep, did you?" Lincoln responded, Haiku nodded. "They really need to start following their own advice." Lincoln said as he handed Haiku the note. It said. 'get a life!'

"Ironic." Haiku commented, she screwed up the paper then dropped it on to the table.

"Hey guys." Clyde greeted as he sat down next to Lincoln.

"Hey Clyde." They greeted him.

As Lincolns other friends sat down with them, Haiku rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder, as he and his friend chatted. Lincoln wrapped a arm around, as the next song played 'Let It Die' by 'Starset'. Haiku would comment when they mentioned anything horror related. This had became the norm since Wednesday, and the others didn't really mind.

 **Later.**

The goth boy walked up to a house with a letter in his hand. The school day had just ended, as he came straight to this ordinary looking house, it looked like all the other houses on the street, but that's just a mask. He put the letter in a black mail box with fancy silver writing that said 'twilight'.

 **Meanwhile at the Loud House.**

Haiku and Lincoln where in Lincoln's room playing 'C.O.D zombies-origins-B.O.3'.

"This game's hard." Haiku said as she was swarmed in the mud.

"This map is one of the harder one's. It's usually played by the pros. In all honesty I should have picked a easier map for you to start on." Lincoln admitted as he ran away from the Panzer Soldat.

They didn't make it past the round, then Haiku checked the time. "I should go home before my parents get suspicious." She announced.

Lincoln sighed. "I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship." He admitted.

"It would make things easier." Haiku admitted. "But I do kind of enjoy the concept of our love being forbidden." She soon followed up.

Lincoln chuckled a little and slowly shook his head. They went down stairs to the front door. "Goodnight my twilight star." Lincoln spoke softly.

"Until our souls meet again, my pale spectre." Haiku replied. They sheared a kiss before Haiku left, and Lincoln shut the door.

Lincoln turned around to see all his sisters staring at him with smiles. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Lori said.

"Just you two and your nicknames." Luna continued.

"Their so cute." Leni spoke up.

"I kind of feel like we're trying to out do each other." Lincoln admitted, as he rubbed the back of his head, and them a small cheeky smile.

"You're as bad as Lynn." Lana joked, which earned a few giggles.

"Ha ha yeah." Lynn responded awkwardly.

"She didn't mean it like that Lynn." Lola spoke.

"Need I remind everyone we our scheduled afternoon nutrition soon?" Lisa asked, earning he confused looks from some of her sisters. "Dinner's almost ready." She clarified.

"Come on everyone, or we'll be _served_. Ha ha, get it?" Luan asked and everyone groaned.

As everyone sat down for dinner Lucy walked up to Lincoln, carrying Lily. "Lincoln!" Lily spoke as she reached out to him. Understanding what she wanted, Lincoln took her from Lucy and rested her against him.

"Both myself and great grandma Harriet are happy for you." Lucy mentioned. "She's also the reason you woke up as I was about to run away." She added.

"Huh." Was all Lincoln said. They stood there in silence until Lincoln realised what Lucy wanted. He shifted Lily a little, so he could hold her with one hand, and used the other to bring Lucy in for a hug. "You don't even have to ask." Lincoln spoke softly.

"Sorry." Lucy replied.

"Don't be, you're just not used to this." Lincoln explained.

They heard a joyful squeal from the dinning room. They separated as they walked into the dinning room, with Lincoln still carrying Lily. "I can't believe you're coming over for the weekend!" Lori exclaimed to her phone. Lincoln and Lucy soon realised she was video chatting with Bobby.

"That's right babe. Me and Ronnie Ann have booked a hotel and are staying the weekend." Bobby responded.

"This might be what your bad feeling was about." Lucy whispered to Lincoln.

"It kind of feels like it, but I feel there's more." Lincoln whispered back.

"That's not good, prepare yourself for trouble." Lucy quietly warned.

 **Meanwhile at Haiku's house.**

"I am most disappointed you have not headed our warning Haiku." A woman wearing a Blood red dress with a purple belt spoke. She had short black hair, black eye shadow and black lipstick. She sat in a polished oak throne as she held photo's of Lincoln and Haiku together.


	5. Chapter 5

Haiku was sat on her bed at the looked at her open locket. Her bed wasn't that different from Lucy's, just with dark purple covers instead of black. "How do I tell you, that they know?" Haiku asked as she looked at her photo of Lincoln. She was banned from going out unless it was to see her family or school, worse yet if she didn't officially break up with Lincoln on Monday, her parents would force her to move away to live with other family members. With a mole in the school, she had to talk to him before Monday, but they had taken her phone.

 **Meanwhile.**

Lincoln was pacing in the Living room with all of his sisters sitting on the couch, watching, except Lori watching him. Luan had over heard Lincoln and Lucy talking about Lincoln's bad feeling, but when she turned around, they was walking away with Lincoln still holding Lily. Luan followed them, but didn't go unnoticed herself. Next thing you know everyone but Lori was following due to curiosity.

"What am I going to do?" Lincoln asked as he paced. "Haiku's coming over tomorrow, and she knows about Ronnie Ann from when I told her the full story of the dance. So if she sees her, especially before I can what's going actually going on, she's going to think I'm cheating on her and then..." Lincoln crouched down, and started to slowly rub his face. "...Uggghhhhh! What am I going to do?" Lincoln quietly asked. "Lori's not going to listen."

Lucy hopped off the couch, and walked up to her brother. "I'll help you ,Lincoln." She announced.

"We all will." They heard Luna said behind Lucy. Lincoln looked up, and Lucy looked behind her. They saw the other present sisters looking at them.

Lincoln stood up with a single tear rolling down his face. He spread his arms, as he smiled. The sisters quickly accepted the invitation, causing them to have a group hug. "What do you need Linc?" Luan asked.

"Time. When Haiku arrives, I'm gone." Lincoln answers.

"What about Lori?" Lynn asked.

"Bobby will keep her busy, just like he is now." Lincoln responded.

"How are you going to explain this to her?" Lola asked.

"I don't know yet, can you work on your own distractions?" Lincoln replied.

"You can count on us bro." Luna answered.

"I can't thank you enough." Lincoln said, smiling.

"We know you'd do the same for us." Lana commented.

"All right everyone, Bobby and Ronnie Ann will be coming over in about eleven in the morning." Lori announced as she walked into the room. She was looking at her phone, which gave her siblings time to break their group hug, and look casual. When Lori looked up they had spread themselves around the room and looked like they was in the middle of doing their own thing when she called to them, as they faced her.

"Say Lori, you wouldn't mind if I went out with Haiku while they're here?" He asked as he smiled sweetly at his big sister.

"What!? No way!" Lori yelled back.

"It was worth a shot." Lincoln mumbled.

"But Haiku knows about Ronnie Ann, if she sees her, she's going to assume that Lincoln's cheating on her." Luna argued, for her brother.

"It'll be fine, it's not like they was dating." Lori countered.

"Now you agree we never dated." Lincoln mumbled.

"But she knows that they have history." Lana mentioned.

"Almost everyone in the school dose." Lola added on.

"No, he's staying, and that's final." With that Lori walked off.

"So much for the easy way." Luan said.

 **The next day.**

The Loud siblings got ready for the day like it was any other, except Lori. Lori had taken twice as long then usual to get ready, and it wasn't just because she kept starring at her phone as it tracked Bobby's. "Come on Bobby, what's taking so long?" Lori asked her phone as it showed he hadn't set off.

"He probably having breakfast." Lynn answered. "You know, the thing everyone but you are doing."

"Come on Lori, looking at it isn't going to make him get here any faster." Luna told her.

"I wish it made it them slower." Lincoln mumbled.

"Have you told Haiku yet?" Lucy asked him.

Lincoln shuck his head. "I should tell her I person." He responded.

"When is she coming over?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't know. I texted her last night, but I haven't got a response yet." Lincoln answered. "And my bad feelings not got any better."

 **Later.**

The Loud siblings stood before their front door. When Lori's phone told her Bobby had just walked onto their street, Lori had forced all her siblings to wait with her at the door. Lincolns stomach turned, his face turned pale, and he worked up a cold sweat. The second that door opened Lincoln's most high steaks operation yet, would begin, and he really didn't want it to.

Lucy was at the back with Lincoln, and noticed how much he was panicking. "Lincoln." Lucy whispered, gaining his attention, as he sharply turned to face her. "I'm here for you." Lucy gave a small smile.

Lincoln smiled back. "Thanks Lucy."

The second the first knock came Lori threw the door open, and saw Bobby. "Boo Boo Bear!" Lori exclaimed, as she dived at him. "I missed you."

Bobbie smiled as he returned the hug. "I missed you to babe!" He replied.

Lori and Bobby walked into the house, with Ronnie Ann following behind them. She closes the door behind her, and then looks at the Loud siblings. "Where's Lincoln?"

'Dang it.' Lincoln thought. as he appeared from behind Leni and Luna. "Hey Ronnie Ann." Lincoln greeted with next to no enthusiasm.

"Hey. So how's the relationship going?" Ronnie Ann asked.

"Great. Turns out we have more in common then expected." Lincoln beamed.

Ronnie Ann took a sharp breath at that.

A awkward silence manifested between the two, with Ronnie Ann trying to think of ways to get Lincoln to break up with Haiku, and Lincoln wanting to avoid her all together.

"Why don't we all sit down in the living room?" Lola asked.

They all shrugged, before they all sat down. Ronnie Ann tried to sit next to Lincoln, but the twins beat her to it. Before she knew it the only available seat was the left arm, completely on the other side of the couch to Lincoln.

Bobby was sat on the arm chair, with Lori sat across his legs. "We have some catching up to do Boo Boo Bear." Lori told Bobby.

"Ugh, we're right here." Lola complained.

Lori whipped her head around and glared at them. "Then go." She said harshly.

By the time Ronnie Ann had stood up, the other Loud siblings were at the stairs. They was so far ahead she didn't notice Lincoln go into Lynn and Lucy's room, instead of his.

"What's up bro?" Lynn asked.

"Something's wrong on Haiku's end, she hasn't even seen my text from last night." Lincoln answered, before turning to face Lucy. "Do you know where she lives?"

"I do, but someone might mention that I'm missing at lunch." Lucy answered.

"Dang it." Lincoln said.

They heard someone begin to open the door, Lincoln dives under Lucy's bed. The door fully opens to showing Ronnie Ann. "Have you seen Lincoln?" She asks. Both the sisters shake their heads. Ronnie Ann looks around the room and finds nothing. With that she leaves, closing the door behind her.

Lincoln then crawls out from under Lynn's bed. "What, how did you get under my bed without being caught?" Lynn asks.

 **Soon.**

Straight after lunch Lucy left the house unnoticed, by everyone except Lynn and Lincoln, who decided what she was doing is need to know, and no one else needed to know.

Lucy retched Haiku's house she knocked on the door, and Haiku's mother opened the door. "Haiku isn't seeing anyone at the moment." She said before closing the door.

"Rude." Lucy spoke before sneaking into their back garden. Once she was there, she climbed up the drain pipe next to Haiku's bedroom window and knocked.

Haiku heard the knocking and, opened her window. "Lucy?" She asked.

"Haiku, what's going on? Why haven't you seen Lincoln's text?" Lucy asked.

"My parents know about us, and have grounded me. I need to talk to him as soon as possible." She answered.

"Grab my hand." Lucy instructed, as stretched it out to her. Haiku did as instructed, and Lucy pulled out of her room and swung her onto the drain pipe. With that they both left to make their way to the Loud house.

 **Shortly after.**

Lucy and Haiku sneaked inside the house. Lucy lead Haiku upstairs and opened door to Luna and Luan's room. Neither girl looked at her as Luna was re-tuning her guitar and Luan was reading a joke book.

"where's Lincoln?" Lucy asked.

"Ronnie Ann took him to Gus' Game and Grub." Luna responded.

"Lincoln's with Ronnie Ann?" Haiku asked. This grabbed the attention of the three present sisters. Luna covered her mouth upon realising what she just implied.

"Haiku, it's not what it-" Lucy started but it was already to late. Haiku had ran out the house.

"What do we do now?" Luan asked.

"Warn Lincoln, I'll go after her." Lucy answered before running after her.

"Not without me you don't!" Luna called after her. Luna's yell had attracted the attention of the other sisters and Bobby and they began to follow in curiosity.

Luan sent Lincoln a text saying. _"Haiku thinks ur cheating on her!"_ With that see followed the others out the door.

 **Meanwhile at Gus' Game and Grub.**

Lincoln and Ronnie Ann were competing on the dance machine with there phones under the screen, so they didn't restrict their leg movement.

When Lincoln's phone buzzed Ronnie Ann picked it up before Lincoln could. "What's it say?" He asked.

She read Luan's text. "Nothing important." She Lied.

"Oh, okay." Lincoln responded, as they continued to play.

 **Soon.**

Haiku ran in, and what she saw crushed her. Lincoln and Ronnie Ann were hugging. Lincoln had his back to her, while Ronnie Ann had noticed Haiku watching, and started grinning, and hugged tighter.

"Urm, Ronnie Ann, can you let go now?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure." She said menacingly.

"Thanks." Lincoln then notices that Ronnie Ann is looking past him. "What are you looking at?" He asks before turning around. He spots Haiku, then his sisters and Bobby behind her, as they watched. "Haiku, where have you been?"

"What are you two doing?" Haiku asked as she completely ignored his question.

"It's a long story, want to sit down?" Lincoln asked as he smiled at her and stretched out his hand.

"No." Haiku answered, as she took a step back. "I think I want to leave." With that Haiku turned and ran out the door.

"Haiku, wait!" Lincoln yelled after her, before running after her.

They reached a grass field with both still running, but Lincoln was closing the gap at a fast rate. Seeing no other choice Haiku stopped and turned to face him.

Lincoln skidded to a stop, but before he could speak Haiku spoke first. "I can believe you betrayed me." Her voice was filled with sadness that hurt Lincoln just by hearing it. While tears began to well up in her eyes.

Lincoln began to respond. "Haiku I-"

"DON'T LIE LINCOLN!" Haiku screamed, causing Lincoln to flinch, as tears ran down her. "I SAW YOU WITH HER!" Haiku's sadness overwhelmed her anger, as she sobbed heavily. "I-I g-g-gave you m-my hart. A-A-And you stomped on it!" Haiku ripped off her locket and threw it at him.

The Locket bounced off Lincoln's head, as tears slowly flowed down his face. "Haiku, I would never do that to you." Lincoln said, before taking a step forward, but Haiku took a step back.

"Forget it Lincoln, we're through." Haiku whispered as she looked at the ground. They both stood there silently crying until Haiku turned and walked away.

Lincoln dropped to his knees and cried into his hands. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Luan. "Didn't you get my message, Linc?" She asked softly.

"Message?" Lincoln asked. He thought back, and realised something. He took out his phone and read the message. "Ronnie Ann got to my phone first." Lincoln said as his sisters surrounded him, Lucy had picked up the locket. Lincoln began to squeeze his phone in anger. "And she said it was nothing important." Lincoln said coldly. Lincoln and his sisters, except Lori, glared daggers at Ronnie Ann.

Ronnie Ann chuckled nevioursly, as she slowly backed up.

"Woah, woah, woah, voilance won't solve anything." Bobby spoke as he stood inbeetwen his sister, and Lincoln's sisters, with his arms stretched out.

"Maybe not, but she has this coming." Lola countered.

Lori walked over to Bobby. "It might be best if you take Ronnie Ann else where." She told him.

Bobby nodded. "We'll catch up tomorrow." He said. Lori nodded in agreement, before he left with Ronnie Ann, and Lori turned to deal with her siblings.

Lincoln was stood crying in the middle of a group hug with his other sisters, as they tried to calm their hart broken brother. "Let's take him home Lori spoke. Her sisters nodded, as they walked him home Lucy gave him Haiku's locket.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm pretty sure 'Yes Man' is the first time we see Lucy hug someone.

When the Loud sisters got Lincoln home, he went straight to his room. Although he had stopped crying, he was far from happy. Lincoln stayed in his room for the rest of the day. When Lynn Sr and Rita asked why he hadn't came down for dinner, and the sisters explained what had happened, they all decided to leave him until tomorrow, and hope he felt better by then.

It was now morning, the sisters got ready for the day while taking occasional glances at Lincoln's door, hoping to see him leave his room, or at least hear him moving around inside.

As the sisters began to walk downstairs for breakfast, they heard Lincoln's door open. They all stopped and watched as their brother, who was in his pyjamas walked past them to the bathroom. The bags under his eyes showed he hadn't had much sleep. He's shoulders were slumped and he had a sad expression. When he came out the bathroom he had a towel under his arm.

"Hey bro, how you feeling?" Luna asked softly.

"Miserable." Was all Lincoln said.

"Are you going to come down for breakfast?" Lori asked.

"After my shower." Lincoln sighed, as he walked into his room and closed the door.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." Lana said sadly. They all went down stairs, and hoped their brother would recover soon.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln was now dressed for the day. As he began to eat his breakfast, his sisters watched him.

"Got any plans for today Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"No." Lincoln plainly said without looking away from his bowl.

After everyone finishes their breakfast Lincoln goes back to his room while the sisters go and do their own things. When lunch came Lucy became worried for her brother. "Has anyone seen Lincoln leave his room after breakfast?" Lucy asked.

"I can safely report, he has not left the premises. Older sister unit." Lisa answered.

"Little dude's taking the break up harsh." Luna sadly said as she looked down at the table.

"Should we call for him?" Lynn asked.

"Sigh, I'll get him." Lucy said as she stood up. She stood up and walked up stairs and towards Lincoln's door. Lucy pressed her ear against the door, she couldn't hear anything inside. As Lucy slowly opened the door, she saw Lincoln in the fatal position, with his back to her. Lucy walked closer and noticed he had a Noise-B-Gone 2000 earplug in his showing ear. She rolled her brother over by his shoulder. Lincoln's eyes began to flutter open.

"Lucy?" Lincoln said as he sat up and took out his earplugs.

"It's time for lunch." Lucy speaks, as she scans her brother.

"Already?" Lincoln asks, before looking at his clock. "Must of fallen asleep." He comments.

'More like you cried yourself to sleep' Lucy thought to herself as she looked at the red skin under his eyes and wet patches on his shirt.

When they came down stairs, they only saw Leni, Lisa, and Lily. "Where's everyone else?" Lucy asked.

"Lori got a call from Bobby and left." Leni answered.

"The our other sister units left approxemetly 49 seconds to as they put it. _Teach Ronnie Ann a lesson_." Lisa replied.

 **Meanwhile at the park.**

Ronnie Ann was sat in the park trying to figure how to talk to Lincoln. When she tried to video chat him, she found out he had blocked her email, same goes for her phone number. "Maybe I should write him a latter." She thought out loud.

"Maybe you should leave our brother alone." Ronnie Ann snapped her head around and saw Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, and Lola. Ronnie Ann could feel herself shrink under their glares.

Lola stepped forward grinning menacingly. "Where's big brother Bobby now?" She taunted.

The Loud sisters pounced her, causing a massive fight cloud to break out. When it dissipated Ronnie Ann was on the floor, with two black eyes. and multiple bruises. "You're going to stay away from Lincoln. You're also not going to meddle in Lori's and Bobby's relationship. Or else." Lynn threatened, crouched down in front of Ronnie Ann.

 **Later at the Loud house.**

The six sisters walked in the house, proudly smiling. They all walked into the room and saw Lincoln was playing need for speed on the T.V. He was awfully calm for someone coming 5th on the last quarter of the race.

The sisters all looked at eachother, concerned about how badly Lincoln was taking the break up.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Lola whined.

"I could use the rubber chicken? That always creaks him up." Luan suggested.

"That's only a temporary fix." Lucy said from behind them. They all flinched, and gasped when they saw that Lucy's eyes were not covered. She had lift up her bangs, and held them in place with her purple headband. The six sisters stared at her eyes. Lucy rolled her eyes walks past them to her brother. Lucy sat down next to Lincoln, and gently took the controller off of him. Lincoln just continued to look at the T.V, even when Lucy turned it off.

"Lincoln." Lucy said as she crouched down a bit, so they were eye level. "We're hear for you." Although she spoke with no emotion, and she had managed to keep her lips straight, her eyes gave off how concerned she was, and how much she meant it. Lucy had always struggled with expressing these emotions without her eyes, and Lucy knew this, and she wanted Lincoln to know how much she meant what she was saying.

Lincoln pulled Lucy in for a tight hug, and Lucy noticed how desperate it felt compared to his usual hugs. As Lucy began to return the hug, Lincoln began to cry once more.

Leni soon joined in from out of nowhere. "It's okay Linky, we're here for you." She said softly. Soon Lincoln found himself surrounded by all his sisters, even Lori, who had just got in and saw what was going on.

"Let it all out bro." Luna cooed.

 **The next day, during break.**

Haiku walked into the Morticians club and was releaved to not see Lucy. The rest of her weekend didn't much better than Lincoln's. If anything it was worse, as all her parents said was. _"We warned you."_ and _"I told you so."_ She was seriously thinking about moving away even though they had broke up. But she felt something was stopping her, something tied her to this place, and she didn't know what it was, or refused to accept it was that.

The door to the room opened, and in came Lucy. Haiku wanted to leave, but she had no where else to go. Everywhere else she knew of were places Lincoln went. Not to mention the stairs from others,who wanted to know what had happened.

Lucy sat next to Haiku. "None of us hold any resentment to you for what happened between you and our brother." Lucy spoke.

"Hello Lucy." Haiku said, as she tried to block out what Lucy had said.

"It was Chandler who wrote those notes in your Lockers." Lucy responded. "Lincoln almost broke down when he found one in his, and ran to your locker, in hopes of catching him in the act. They're both in detention as they was caught running through he halls. Also because Lincoln looked ready to throw Chandler through a wall."

Haiku had wondered why she didn't find a note this morning. "How has Lincoln been?" She asks, knowing wasn't going to drop the topic.

"Miserable. And yourself?" Lucy questioned.

"Tormented." Haiku replied.

"You should talk to him. Even if you don't get back together." Lucy recommends.

"My family found out, remember?" Haiku mentioned.

"I forgot after everything else that happened." Lucy admitted.

"Someone told them, and if I'm seen with him again they'll make me move away." Haiku told her.

"Sigh. I'll tell Lincoln. He'll understand." Lucy said.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Tuesday morning, and Haiku had done a lot of thinking since her chat with Lucy. She managed to acc _e_ pt that she still has feelings for Lincoln, and that was what tied her to this place. She was tied to him.

Haiku also thought back to her family. How they said that anyone who wasn't like them would just break her hart, and just leave her for someone else. She didn't believe that when she started dating Lincoln, and even after what happened she felt conflicted about the belief. She felt she was missing something, something that would give her closer. The other side of the story, Lincoln's side of the story.

She was now watching Lincoln from a distance. He was sat on a bench while he waited for school to start. Haiku noticed he had her locket in his hand, as he looked at it, and rubbed his thumb across it.

Haiku took a deep breath, before she walked up to him. "Lincoln." She called.

Lincoln's head shot straight up. "Haiku?" He responded.

"We need to talk. Mind if I sit down?" She asked.

"Not at all, but what if your parents find out?" Lincoln questioned, as he made space for her on the bench.

"I'm not bothered. Right now I need to ask you something. And I need a honest answer." Haiku responded, while sitting down.

"Erm, sure. Fire away." Lincoln replied, confused at what she wanted to know.

Haiku looked Lincoln straight in the eyes, and asked. "How do you honestly feel about Ronnie Ann?"

"When she started picking on me, I just saw as another jerk. When my sisters told me she liked me I felt conflicted. In house with 10 other siblings, I know about pinning for attention, but I also wondered if she'd act like that in a relationship. I don't want that. So I decided i'd try getting to know her, to see if it would help me reach a decision. It didn't. Yeah it was great that I could play video games with her, and she had her nice moments. But the pranks, the dead arms, and being called Lame-O all the time." Lincoln shook his head. "Not my thing." Lincoln looked into Haiku's eyes as she listened to him. Lincoln smiled softly. "When you agreed to help me look out for Lucy, despite the fact she reads Princess Pony, and when you stuck to that agreement when you saw her eyes. I knew you was a kind person, and I'd be happy to call you a friend. When went to Dairy Land, and I got to see how you was adventures to, that's when I really began to fall for you, so when I found out you felt the same way, I looked back at our history, and in that moment I decided. That you was the one for me, that with you, and only you, I'd truly be happy." Lincoln answered, without breaking eye contact.

They both failed to notice the blush on their faces of the small crowed that had gathered. The crowd included: Lucy, Lola, Lana, and others.

Lincoln then sighed and broke eye contact, as he looked at the ground. "It's a shame about everything that happened during the weekend."

Haiku looked away and saw the crowed. 'This could be my last day withe Lincoln.' She thought to herself. 'So I best make the most of it.' Haiku reached out and gently held Lincoln's hand, which got his attention. "This could be my last day with you. I don't want to waste it by avoiding you."

Lincoln began to smile again, as did Haiku. "Then let's make the most of it." He said as he squeezed her hand a little. They slowly began to close the gap between them, before they shared a deep kiss.

Though out rest off the school day, they spent every second they could with each other. During his final lesson of the day, Lincoln sent a text to all his sisters. _"This could be my last day with Haiku. I need all of you to help me make it special."_ All of them agreed to help.

 **Later.**

Lincoln and Haiku walked up to the front door of the Loud house. When Lincoln opened the door: Lori, Leni, and Lola were waiting for them with large smiles. They grabbed Haiku, and began pulling her upstairs. Haiku looked behind her, and saw that Lincoln was following them.

"Don't worry Haiku, they're not going to hurt you." He said calmly. Lincoln smiled warmly at her. Haiku gave a quick smile back. The sisters escorted Haiku to Lori and Leni's room where Lucy was waiting, while Lincoln went into his room.

"What's going on?" Haiku asked Lucy.

"We're getting you ready for Lincoln's surprise." Lucy said.

"Surprise, what surprise?" Haiku asked.

"He didn't tell me, all I know is that it's fancy." Lola answered.

"And that's why he didn't tell you." Lori commented.

 **Soon.**

Haiku was wearing Rita's wedding dress, but it was more suited to Haiku's height instead of Lucy's, but kept Lucy's colour scheme. Haiku was escorted down the basement, Where Lincoln stood waiting for her in his white suit, holding Lily. Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, and Lisa were around the basement, checking: speakers, lights, and a laptop.

Haiku walked up to Lincoln who just smiled at her. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, back at the dance we never really danced. So with this possibly being our last day together..." Lincoln stretched it a hand to her, while Lynn took Lily off him. "...what do you say?"

Haiku placed her hand in Lincoln's. "Yes." She said softly. They began to dance as the music began, and a light followed them around the basement, as everything else faded, and there was only them.

Lincoln's sisters watched from the basement stairs. "We can't let Haiku's parents take her away." Lori whispered to the others.

"I know, but what can we do?" Luna whispered back.

"Couldn't she live with us?" Lola quietly suggested.

"Even if Haiku agreed to it, it still counts as kidnapping." Luan answered.

"I've got a idea." Lucy said. "Lori, take a photo of them."

Lori did as asked and took a photo on her phone of the couple, with the flash turned off. "Now what?" She asked.

"Everyone follow me. This poem has to be perfect." Lucy answered. They all quietly left, unnoticed by Lincoln and Haiku.

 **Later at Haiku's house.**

Lucy walked up to the door with a sealed envelop. She placed it on the step with rock on top to stop it blowing away. Lucy knocked on the door then ran and hid behind a bush. The door opened and the women saw the envelope and opened it. There was photo of Lincoln and Haiku dancing paper clipped to the top left corner of a piece of paper. She began to read the what the paper said.

 _Black and white, d_ _arkness and light._

 _You fear it will end in tragedy, b_ _ut that is only imaginary. And only causes agony._

 _Lincoln is her bright light, y_ _ou try to them separate with all your might._

 _Not concerned of the cost,_ _Haiku will be forever lost._

 _He brings her joy, he will never see her as just a toy._

 _They give each other support, for every battle that has and will be fought._

 _Haiku has so much more to discover, it will be easier with another._

 _Lincoln will be there for her, in every endeavour._

 _She will never find a better lover, than our dear brother._

 _The Loud sisters._

She took the latter inside the house and closed the door. With that Lucy left.

 **Soon at the Loud House.**

Lucy walked into the house and saw Haiku and Lincoln where now in there normal clothes, and was watching videos on Lincoln's phone. They was leaning into each other, and smiling.

Lucy was approached by her sisters. "Well, did it work?" Lola asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see." Lucy answered.

 **Soon.**

Haiku's phone vibrated, she took it out of her pocket. "Sigh, it looks like my time has come." She stood up, and walked to the door, with Lincoln close behind.

"Haiku, wait." Lincoln called to her, as she opened the door. "Why don't I come with you? They already know about us." Lincoln offered.

Haiku smiled at the offer. "I would like that."

As they walked to her house, they held hands and tried to ready themselves to say goodbye to eachother forever. Unaware that Lucy was following them. When they was just outside her house the turned and faced eachother. Lincoln took Haiku's locket out of his pocket, and offered it to her with a open palm. "I suppose you'll want your locket back." He said.

Haiku gentaly closed his hand around the locket. "I want you to keep it as something to remember me by." Haiku responded.

"I could never forget you." Lincoln responded, as tears began to well up in his eyes. He pulled Haiku in for a tight hug. Haiku had to soon hold back tears to, while she returned the hug.

They finally broke the hug and shared one final kiss.

"Goodbye Haiku, I love you." Lincoln managed to say as he kept oldish back his tears.

"Goodbye Lincoln, I love you too." Haiku said as struggled to hold herself togher as well, before she left him to walk into her house.

Lincoln watched the door slowly close, before letting out a sigh, and began the walk home, with his head down, trying as hard as he can to not break down where he stands.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln had arrived back home, and went straight to his room. Lucy wasn't to far behind, and walked into the living room where the other sisters were waiting. They all looked at her in anticipation. Lucy shook her head, and all the sisters looked down in sympathy for their brother.

"Well, we tried girls." Lori spoke up.

All of a sudden their trains of thought cut off by knock at the door.

 **Meanwhile in Lincoln's room.**

Lincoln was laid on his bed, as he let himself cry freely. He had placed the locket on his desk. All of a sudden he heard a knock on his door. "Huh?" Lincoln said, as he sat up, and rubbed away his tears. "It's open." He called out.

The door opened to reveal Haiku, and stood behind her was all of his sisters, they all smiled at him.

"Haiku?" Lincoln asked as he jumped off of his bed and walked up to her. "What are doing here? Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

"My parents agreed to let me see you." Haiku answered.

"What, how did you manage to persuade them?" Lincoln asked, excited that Haiku was going to stay.

"It wasn't me. It was your sisters." Haiku answered.

"We all made them a poem that persuading them against breaking you up." Lucy continued.

Lincoln rushed to his sisters and brought them into a group hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He thanked them joyfully. They all just smiled at him as they returned the hug.

Haiku stood and watched, until Lincoln pulled her into the hug as well. Haiku accepted the group hug, and smiled.

The End.

Thank you for all your reviews and support.

I've put some plot theories on my profile page if your curious at what I think it might be.


End file.
